Fortuitous Encounter
by JennaWilliams
Summary: Leon and Jill accidentally bump into each other at a cafe and end up having a chat or two. Oneshot


A/N: This is my very first oneshot with Jill and Leon as lead. It's in response to the promise I made of one of my older readers j26176, who asked me to write this way long time before. I hope everyone enjoys this even though Jill and Leon are out of character here, just bear with it, sorry!

Disclaimer: I don't own Resident Evil or any of its character, they belong to Capcom.

* * *

Leon talked on the phone as he made his way to his preferred café, so he could enjoy his peaceful evening break away from Ashley Graham. He listened to Hunnigan about something regarding his pending paper work but he had the perfect excuse that he can't really do it when he was looking after the first daughter; paper work was something he hated more than looking after Ashley and he didn't feel bad whilst avoiding it.

Hunnigan more or less bought his excuse and let him off, well for some time now. He looked at his phone shaking his head in distress and as he was about to keep it back in his pocket since he reached the café somebody bumped into him and his phone slipped off his hand and hit the ground. Leon looked back at the guy, who just apologized and went on his way. Leon crouched down to gather the parts of his phone and put it together.

"Kennedy?!", Leon heard his name and looked in the direction of the voice and saw a pair of hot legs.  
He looked up to see whom those belonged to, "Valentine?", Leon tried to recognize the blonde beauty as he stood up. She looked similar but he wasn't really sure about it.  
"Hey, you recognize me", she said cheerfully smiling at him as he moved to take a seat at the outside table, at whichshe was sitting.  
"I can sit here right?", he asked realizing that might be intruding, since he had instinctively moved to join her without even asking for her permission.  
"Yeah sure join me", she said inviting him casually.

"So what are you doing here in DC?", Leon asked getting back to putting together his phone.  
"Oh I am celebrating", Jill replied taking a sip of her blueberry smoothie.  
"Celebrating?", Leon questioned looking up at her, she did look a little happy.  
"Yeah", she gave him a nod, "I got my identity back", she told him happily, "The government weren't really believing that I am the one and only Jill Valentine but the DNA reports proved it finally, so it calls for celebration."  
"Well the government is not really at fault you look so different, I could barely recognize you", Leon told her reading the menu.  
"Well blame my stylist Albert Wesker", Jill joked and they both shared a hearty and friendly laugh.  
"Well there's nothing to blame or complain, you actually look cute with your new look", Leon almost involuntarily flirted with her, gestured to call the waiter.  
"Is that so?", she didn't mind his flirting.

"Your order sir?", the waiter came to take his order.  
"Strong black coffee and a grilled meat sandwich", Leon placed his order and waiter wrote it down.  
"Anything else?", the waiter asked him.  
"No that'll be all", Leon said and then he looked at Jill, "You'd like anything?"  
"No, I have everything with me", she said pointing to her drink and cake and waiter went on his way.

"So what will you be doing now?", Leon asked just to start a conversation.  
"Well get back to BSAA, what else", Jill replied taking a bite of her cake.  
"Your effort is commendable", Leon couldn't help but be impressed about her strong personality.  
"Well you can't really back down, just because Wesker is dead", Jill said in a matter of fact, "You know too since you've there too."  
"Yeah", Leon said monotonously.

Leon couldn't help but think about all his past encounters and it seemed Jill was having a trip down the memory lane as they sat quietly, sharing the silence between them. They both came to their surroundings at the same time when a waiter put a cup of coffee in front of Leon. And they both realized that they had been blankly staring at each other, which made Jill look away a little uncomfortably and Leon cleared his throat and shook his head mumbling a thanks to the waiter.

"So Chris didn't came with you?", Leon asked reaching for his coffee, after their awkward moment.  
"No, he's busy handling stuff at base", Jill replied stirring her drink with the straw.  
"He's kinda indifferent towards a girlfriend like you", Leon commented before he knew and Jill laughed out loud and Leon wondered what the joke was.  
"Wha… ", she laughed uncontrollably, "girlfriend?!", she laughed even more and Leon couldn't help but admire her a bit. She was really a beautiful woman and she had charm about her, "Kennedy you really are funny", she said wiping a tear off her eye.  
"What's so funny?", Leon couldn't help but ask.  
"Chris and I, dating", Jill told him holding her stomach, "boy that was funny. I haven't laughed like this in a while. Thanks I needed that laugh."  
"Pleasure", Leon said with a smile and Jill really felt something in her stomach. She hadn't seen him smile like that before, she remembered him as the poker faced government agent but he really had a stunning smile, she could say any women would fall for this smile, "I always thought you two were dating."  
"No, we are just very good friends and partners", Jill said clearing his doubt smiling at him, "And I see you smile too."  
"Yeah I do it from time to time", Leon told her with another smile, he was enjoying her company.

"So what about your girlfriend?", Jill suddenly felt a curiosity about his love life, his mysteriousness was somehow alluring.  
"I don't have any", Leon replied taking a bite of his sandwich.  
"Oh why?", Jill asked him, "it's alright if you don't want to tell", she added hurriedly thinking that she might be sounding a little indulgent about his life.  
Leon closed his eyes letting out a sigh and the face of woman in red flashed before his eyes. He still held a soft corner for her, "Well let's just say I really can't give women the time they want", Leon answered opening his eyes.  
"I see", Jill said sipping her drink, it was clear he didn't want to go in too much details but she understood that it was too personal.  
"And I still hold feelings for someone", he surprised her by admitting that.  
"Well I hope that you get over her soon?", Jill wished him being friendly.  
"If I do", Leon paused to have a sip of his coffee, "will you go out with me?", he asked with another smile but she couldn't figure out if he was serious or not.  
Leon noticed a tint of red color on Jill's face as she replied, "I'll think about it."

Leon smiled at her and she mirrored him too and they shared a brief moment just looking at each other. They had never chatted with each other like this before and their meets have been more or less formal but today sharing a bit of their lives with each other, they had a new perspective of each other. They both knew that they were not acquaintances anymore. Leon's phone buzzed and he looked down at it; it was Hunnigan calling him.

"That's my call", Leon told Jill and it almost sounded like a complain, "Yeah Hunnigan I'll be there in a bit", he answered the call.  
"You're going?", Jill asked in confirmation as he put away his phone and hurriedly chewed down on his sandwich.  
"Yeah", he replied moving to finish his coffee and gestured for waiter to bring the bill, "What about you?"  
"Well I am finished too, I'll go back to hotel and pack my bags", she said getting her coat off the chair's back as the waiter got them their bill.  
"I am really sorry, I would have offered to drop you but I'm in hurry", Leon said paying the bill, "It's all on me", he added before Jill could protest, "I cannot let a cute girl pay."  
Jill let out a laugh, "Thanks", she said as both lifted themselves off the chair.  
"So I'll be going now, Have a safe flight!", he wished her.  
"It was nice talking to you", Jill said with a warm smile.  
"Let's meet again and have a proper date", Leon said smiling charmingly at her.  
"Yeah sure", she replied even before processing what he said.

They both said their final byes and Leon went on his way, to where his car was parked. Jill stood at the spot thinking about their conversation and wondering if she actually agreed to go on a date with Leon but well he did intrigue her and he wasn't a boring company either, so maybe she'd pay him a visit the next time she comes to DC. She smiled and headed to get a taxi.

Leon turned and looked at the café from a distance, Jill wasn't there anymore but he could spot her walking at a distance. He really had a very good time with her that he almost didn't want to leave but he had his responsibilities to take care of and he was glad that she agreed to hang out with him again. So, thinking about next time he headed on his way to get back to his work.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for taking out time to read. I hope you enjoyed it. If you want better Jill/Leon stories check out my fellow author Mercenary Nemesis and other authors on FF, who are more dedicated to this pair.

j26176, I know it's not really what you asked me for but I am very incapable of writing a lengthy plot on the pair, I hope you read and like it a bit if not much.


End file.
